She is the only one for me, the only one I want for me
by BeautifulFeathers
Summary: The story of how Nudge and Iggy got together. With the help of Angels Nosiness. Niggy One Shot.


**She is the only one for me the only one I want for me.**

**Iggy POV**

She is always on my mind and I can't control it. I can't even see her and I am still in love with her. She is all I think about, her voice that rambles non-stop, her laugh, and her terrible chocolate-chip cookies she insists on making me every Friday because I keep on telling her they are amazing. But I would do that for her. I would go through thousands of dry burnt cookies if it would make her happy.

Gazzy once described her as a tall bubbly African American with H\hair that is long and curly, a curvy body, brown skin and tawny wings. She was a goddess. She was always kind to everyone and never fought with anybody, well unless they were erasers, flyboys, white coats, or Dr. Hans and his goons. I remember years ago when Fang had almost died, She fought like a warrior, or a savage beast, which now that I think about turns me on.

_EWWW! GROSS IGGY!_

Crap! Angel!

_Angel what the hell!_ I thought.

_I am sorry Iggy but Gazzy told me to see what it was you wanted from pizza hut but I guess I know to tell him you want a slice of Nudge for dinner._

_Angel I swear to God if you tell anyone I will kill you!_

_Chill, you think I would tell her? I have known how much you like Nudge since you were 15._

_You have? _I thought even more embarrassed than I was before.

_Yup and I happen to know that she has had a crush on you since she was twelve._

_Really! _I screamed in my brain with excitement.

_Yup and she is in love with you. She actually kind of thinks about you the same way you do. Not at all in the dirty and nasty ways Max and Fang have thought about each other. BARF!_

_Hahaha!_

**Nudge POV**

Man, Iggy was perfect. No matter if he is kind of blind, he is still the kindest sweetest and generous person ever once you get to know him. I just hate it when he is upset, though when he pout's it is kind of adorable. He can cook too. He cooks the best fried chicken that ever existed! He is also a really bad liar. I made chocolate cookies with Ms. Martinez and I did a terrible job. He told me that they were, and I quote "Fabulous!" Hahaha! I barely lived through that response.

But it is sweet that he cares. But I don't think it is me he cares about, a girl could wish. I just thing he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. We are very close. Now that he is twenty and I seventeen, we share much more in common. I got to go to college early because of my outstanding grades and of course I was scheduled to be in every single class Iggy had. My dream come true! I get to help him with homework and we study for tests together, I couldn't have had it any better. I just wish one day, he would take me in his big strong arms and say "Nudge I have loved you since the beginning, if you could ever forgive me for being a fool for flirting with Ella.You are the only one for me, the only one I want for me-"

"Nudge!" My flock yelled all together pulling me back to reality. "AH! Jeez I am right here you don't need to shout!" I said enraged "You were of in Nudge's Unicorn Land again," said Gazzy slowly sipping on his coco cola can. "Oh, I am sorry. Is it my play," I lay down my cards. "HA! Four of a kind! Read em' and weep!" "Aw dang it Nudge, again?" I know what you're thinking, when did Nudge get so great at poker? Well when you are an intern at a fashion line, you just do not, not learn how to play poker when you are going to get on everybody's yacht.

I stand up and bow down. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night! Now give me my money." They hand me my money and we all laugh. Well all but Iggy. He was just sitting there smiling at me, well not at me but in my general direction. I blush a bit, even though I know he isn't really staring at me it still felt like it. I am such a kid! _Oof!_

I fall and hit the ground, everyone is scrambling to catch me, but guess who is the one who catches me. Yup that's right, Fang. No I'm kidding. It was Iggy. Now when I say catch I mean fall on top of. He makes a groan of pain. "Oops I am so sorry Iggy!" I blush like mad and quickly sit up straight and help him up. I look to see if it was Gazzy who had tackled me because he wanted he fifty bucks back but he was in the opposite direction. Who was it you ask? Well it was Little-Miss- One-Shot Ella she had a innocent smile on her face but I could see the evil in her eyes. Adrenaline started pumping into my brain, and now was not my time of the month, if you know what I mean. "What the hell Ella!" I yell at her.

"Oh, I am sorry, my shoes were untied and I tripped," oh was she so innocent. "Oh, your shoe, oh her shoe, it was her shoe, listen everybody she tripped on her shoes!" Everybody was looking at me crazy, even Iggy which brought a smile to her little smug face. Ok that was it! I am about to read this bi - cow? Ugh! Whatever. "How can you trip over your shoes if you have no shoes on? Hmm," I ask. At this she had no words.

"Listen I have been so nice to you, even though you constantly hit and punch me but I am sick of it! So listen here Little-Miss- One-Shot I am sorry that you and Iggy broke up after like a week. But you don't have to take it out on me! And bringing your mother in on your side is low. You have become a serious slut over the past years since Iggy dumped you trying to make him jealous but it doesn't so stop trying! I have been handling this like a mature adult for the past three years but now I have had it! Stop acting like a child Ella! I have grown up, maybe it's time you should too." The room was silent; the only person talking was Total and Akila in the other room watching their pups.

What happens next, you won't believe. Ella started to cry.

**Iggy POV**

Dang! I have never seen – well _heard _Nudge so furious like that. She really had the last straw with Ella. And the saddest part of it is that all the things are true. Ella had become a slut, Ms. Martinez treated Nudge like a slave which I hated, Ella has verbally abused her but, what was this about physical abuse Nudge said happens. Next thing you know Ella is crying, and for what? Like she was the victim here?

"Ella what happened? Did _it _hit you?" _**It?**_ It? Did Ms. Martinez call Nudge and _**it**_?

_SLAP!_

I heard an ear splitting slap. Gasps went through the flock, but nobody did anything. Thinking it was Nudge I shot up and went toward her direction but Nudge wasn't crying or hurt. She had sharp breaths but not from. Being slapped. "You B****!" said Ella when I heard another ear splitting

_SLAP!_

Even harder than the first slap. But it wasn't Nudge who got slapped. It was Dr. Martinez and Ella that got slapped by Nudge. _That's my girl_. I thought. Ella was shocked, I could tell by her sharp gasp. "Max! You're not just gonna let her do that to me will you," Ella asked. "Nope." Max said blankly. I felt her coming toward Nudge and me and I tensed up getting ready to fight Max to protect Nudge but she went a few steps forward.

_SLAP!_

"But I can." Max's voice was cold and I could just imagine the shock on Ella and Dr. Martinez's face. "But…. I…." Ella was speechless. Well for a second anyway. "Iggy lets leave just you and me, we are right for each other, Nudge has turned everyone against me because she loves you. It's pathetic." I could feel Nudge tense up. So it was true. She does love me back! "She is trying to tear us apart don't you see. She's delusional! She sees me as a threat. And she should because you and me," she took my hands in hers; they are a little bloody from wherever Max had slapped her. "We belong together." She finishes her sentence. I smirk and Ella smiles and hugs me. I felt Nudge leave and I push her off of me and she falls to the ground. "No." I say. Nudges footsteps stop behind me. I grab her hand and pull her to me.

"You just don't get it do you," I say to Ella but I am facing Nudge. "From the start I have love Nudge. The way she laughs, the way she sings, her terrible cookies, and her motor mouth. I love her all the same. You and I were never even dating. I just thought as you as a really good friend that understood me. She isn't the delusional one, you are." I wipe off the tears on Nudges face.

_Iggy._

_What Angel! I am in the middle of my romantic speech to Nudge here._

_I just want you to say this in your next part, Nudge has dreamed for you to say it to her._

_To say what?_

"_She is the only one for me the only one I want for me."_

_Okay thanks Angel._

"She is the only one for me the only one I want for me." I finish my speech and Nudge's he bolts her head up to my face,** (AN: Imagine that Iggy is really tall, like over 6'5 and Nudge is 5'11)** I feel a smile on her face and smile back. "But, But, You can't! IT'S NOT FAIR!" "Oh can it Barbie, life isn't fair," says Nudge. She is so Adorable! "UGH!" Ella stomps of into her room and slams her door, Dr. Martinez running after her. Me and Nudge Just laugh, until I felt like it was only us in the room. Maybe because Angel told everyone to 'Give us some Niggy time.' Hmm Niggy. I could get used to that.


End file.
